


The One Where England Summons Russia For Belarus

by Backtothe60sFuture



Series: Handmade Summoned Confusion [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Human Nations | Countries (Hetalia), Modern Era, Summoning Circles, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backtothe60sFuture/pseuds/Backtothe60sFuture
Summary: “You summon Russia for me and I’ll offer my services.” Belarus said to England again the following World Meeting. What could it hurt, it was just one arangement and then Belarus would leave him alone. England agreed and that was his first mistake.
Relationships: One-sided England/Belarus, One-sided Lithuania/Belarus, one-sided belarus/russia
Series: Handmade Summoned Confusion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712536
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. England

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompts & Short Stories (Special England)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587191) by [StarryLittleThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryLittleThing/pseuds/StarryLittleThing). 



> This story is based off of the Fifteenth Prompt:Summon of Prompts & Short Stories(Special England).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to any of the Hetalia characters. All Rights go to its creators.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Criticism welcome.

After the fifth time it happened England gave up. Apparently the only demon on-call was Russia, and he really didn’t want the nation to do his bidding. So, he closed the book on that spell and went upstairs to get started embroidering his initials onto a handkerchief he’d just gotten. 

~~~~~

They were in Lithuania for the weekend for the World Meeting. Lithuania was hosting, and was very nervous on the podium. Russia was the only one giving his complete attention to him. England didn’t have a strong opinion of Lithuania, he’d worked under Russia during the Second World War and America commented to him about how great he was working for him, but had no first hand interactions with him. He didn’t necessarily dislike him, he was just indifferent towards him. So all in all, he wasn’t paying attention. I wonder if the tea in the break room is any good? He started doodling a flower in his notepad, just finishing off the round pedals of what could be a daisy, when he felt a burning sensation on the side of his face.

The burning holes of an intense stare made him a bit annoyed. Who could be so furious with me? He thought before turning to see Belarus as the source of the ferocious glare. He shot one back, challenging her. Usually she frightened him but he’d done nothing to her so his irritation won out over his fear.

“Thank you Lithuania, it is time for a break, we’ll reconvene for questions shortly.” Germany announced and the nations started to file out of the meeting room. Russia grabbed Lithuania’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Yo! Britain, whatcha lookin’ at?” America said coming up to him and breaking his attention from the two. “Nothing. I hope there’s some decent tea in the break room.” “You know Lit’s a fucking try hard. So he’d make sure even the grumpiest of grumps like you would get pampered.” America said pinching his cheek and laughing his boisterous laugh before walking towards the meeting room door. “I’m gonna get coffee like a real man.” He smiled.

England frowned, his face red in irritation. “Coffee is dirt water you tosser!” He said after him. Once he was out the door, England felt a presence. “You’re good with magic, right tea drinker?” Belarus said quite too close for comfort. “Yes, who’s asking?” “I am. I need you to do something for me.” She said and it made goosebumps prickle on his skin. “I’m not going to kill anyone for you.” “No I want you to summon Russia for me at my house.” England took a glance at the Russian nation, now patting Lithuania on the head with a creepy smile on his face. He’d seen how terrified Russia was of Belarus, would he really subject him to that? “If I agreed what would I get in return?” “I won’t stab you.” “You’re going to have to give me something better than–.” Without warning she made quick on her promise and stabbed him right where his liver was located. “Bloody fucking Christ!” He said upon her taking it out. 

The meeting was abruptly ended for the day and England was allowed to go back to his hotel. He could miss the next two days of the meeting.

England brought his embroidery with him. A bandage wrapped around his midsection, and tea on his dresser, he was content. He’d be fine tomorrow, nation healing and all. At least I won’t have to see France, he thought.

Hopefully Belarus would put to rest her inquiry. 

~~~~~~

The next World Meeting was held in Estonia, a month later. Again, England had no opinion of Estonia. He was into technology and made a movie, albeit terrible, with America but he never talked to him directly. So he let his mind wander. _I should try iced tea, America’s always talking about it. If I try it, I can tell him it’s disgusting and an abomination._

Then he felt eyes on him again, Belarus, she gave him a forced smile. England frowned. He knew she’d ask him about summoning Russia again. “And in conclusion, joining the Nordics will be beneficial to the world’s economy.” Germany sighed before going to the podium. “That was...something Estonia. We will reconvene after the break for questions.” England got up quickly to head towards the break room. 

He was roughly pushed against the wall just outside of the meeting room. “Belarus.” He said flatly, failing to hide his disdain. “I’m sorry. Please, I have another proposition for you.” “Well it’s not like I have a choice not to listen. You have me cornered.” “You summon Russia for me and I’ll offer my services.” England furrowed his eyebrows. “What services?” “Any service you want. I could stab France for you, or America.” “Are all you’re capable of is violence?” Sure he would enjoy seeing France hurt, but not if it wasn’t of his own doing or Francis’s. 

“No, I can cook and I can clean.” England could do those things himself but he would be lying if he said he wouldn’t have liked some company.

“How long?” “A week.” England pondered it for a moment before giving her a nod. 

“Alright Belarus, we have a deal.” He said and Belarus gave him a wide smile. “Thank you tea drinker. Come to my house when these World Meetings are over.” England watched her trot away upon seeing Russia go towards the break room. 

England wondered if he was doing the right thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

England had packed his spell book, booked a later flight back home from Minsk and cancelled his Tallinn flight, replacing it instead with Vilnius. Belarus paid for his bus ticket to Vilnius. 

England was finished with the outline of the flower he was going to stitch. It was going to be a daisy when he’d finished. He started sewing in the yellow thread for the center.

“That is a daisy.” Belarus stated suddenly out of the blue, causing him to prick his finger with the needle. He shook it a little to ward off the pain. “Mhmm.” He hummed trying to stitch again. “That is big brother’s national flower.” “Hmm. I didn’t know that.” He’d assumed it was the sunflower considering the Russian nation’s fascination with it. England was able to get a few stitches in before Belarus said something else. “Can I have it?”

England stopped, looking up at her. Her expression was sour, but her eyes conveyed interest. “It has my initials on it.” He stated plainly. 

A silence fell over them like a blanket, hot and stifling. England took another glance at Belarus, who had taken to looking out the window. She looked quite pleasant and serene when she wasn’t focused on Russia or threatening anyone who came near him. And if he were being frank, he would even say _attractive_.

_What am I thinking?_ Belarus was easily the most intimidating nation, surpassing Russia. She’d broken some bloke’s fingers, he couldn’t exactly remember who, but that fact stuck with him and she’d _stabbed_ him. And now he was looking at her in a possible romantic light? England shook his head.

“I could rip the seams.” He found himself saying. England felt her eyes on him, processing his words. “So, you’ll let me have it?” “Yes.” “If only Big Brother would’ve stitched it with his own hands, and masked it with his own scent; It would’ve been perfect.” She said as an afterthought. 

England frowned, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He finished with the daisy’s center by the time they arrived in Vilnius. 

England reached over to grab both of their bags out of habit. Upon reaching for Belarus’s bag she smacked his hand away. Belarus grabbed her own bag and walked toward one of the taxi’s waiting outside. _So much for chivalry._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

England was finished with embroidering the flower when the plane landed in Minsk. Belarus led him to another taxi. He didn’t dare touch her belongings and followed.

England walked in tow with Belarus up the dirt road leading to her house. It wasn’t overly pretty; it was simple, plain, what a house was in definition alone. Inside wasn’t much different, muted colored furniture, and a few “family” photos on the fireplace mantle. “You may stay for the night.” Belarus told him, poking at the fireplace. He stood at the doorway waiting to be led to a guest room.

“Thank you.” England nodded, gripping his bag tighter. He watched her expression, completely unenthused, blue eyes focused on the orange flames. A warm glow illuminating her soft features. Her pale pink lips tight in a frown.

Belarus rose, her eyes meeting his. “Come.” She said and led him to a room adjacent to hers. “Don’t get any ideas about coming into my room in the middle of the night.” “I-I wouldn’t!” England felt his cheeks tinge with heat, setting his bag onto the bed. “We’ll summon Big Brother tomorrow.” She said before leaving to go into her own room.

England changed into his old pajama set he’d brought for the World Meeting and slipped out of his old clothes. England briefly pondered, what having Belarus as a helper would be like. _Will we be plagued by long stretches of silence and minimal, unsettling conversation or will I learn something pleasant about the intimidating sibling of my old ally?_

England deep down felt something dangerous would come of this unusual arrangement. 


	2. Lithuania

Lithuania thought he’d imagined Belarus putting almost all of her energy into staring at England when The World Meeting was in his country. But upon seeing her doing it again in Estonia he was convinced this was not a one time thing.

He watched her, and England’s lack of engagement at her staring.  _ Why would she have an interest in interacting with England of all people?  _ He was the former caregiver of America, someone he knew she was...on a not so subpar level relationship with. 

“Mr. Russia h-have you seen anything different in your sister’s behavior recently?” Lithuania asked the nation after they’d been released on break. “Hmm, I can assume you are talking about Belarus, da?” Lithuania nodded his gaze following her hasty rise to follow England out of the meeting room door. Russia shrugged, “All I know is that she was not staring at me during the meeting. This is a good thing Lithuania! I will go get snacks.” The Russian nation smiled, clasping him on the back and heading out the door towards the break room. 

Lithuania bit his nails and looked around to see America talking to Japan. He briskly walked over to them. “Japan, terribly sorry to interrupt, but can I speak to Mr. America please?” “Oh yes, we were just finishing up.” He said, Lithuania hearing his “r” sounding “w” pronunciation. With a nod he walked away. 

“Yo Lit! What’s up? Still worried about the Limey getting stabbed at your hosting? I keep telling you, dude’s not gonna blame you for Belarus stabbing him. He told me he was happy he didn’t have to see France, even though I’m pretty sure they secretly rendezvou together!” America said, letting out a laugh. Lithuania politely smiled. “No, It's not that. Do you know why Belarus would be interested in talking to England?” “You know Belarus is a bit of a wild card, right Lit? Maybe she found out England has good sex and she wanted some action.” America said with a smile. Lithuania opened his mouth in surprise. He felt panic rise in his chest.“You think she wants sex from him?” America rolled his eyes, “Of course not. Isn’t she like in love with the Commie bastard or something? She probably just wanted a recipe for tea or something else girly that England knows how to do.” At that Lithuania let out a chuckle. 

Belarus was in love with Russia and Lithuania was in love with Belarus, it was how it was and how it always will be.

“Thank you America, I was worried that she was attracted to him or something. It’s so silly now that I think about it.” Lithuania saw Belarus clinging to Russia when they entered back into the meeting room. “Dude you worry too much.” America said.

Russia was visibly uncomfortable and Belarus was smiling, everything was normal.

~~~~~~~~

Lithuania almost ran into a pole upon seeing Belarus and England boarding a bus to Vilnius, a distance away. “Vilniuses” in big bright letters on the bus. They were all at the Tallinn airport, their taxi’s just pulling away.  _ Why are they boarding a bus together? _ Lithuania grabbed his bag and started walking in the direction of the bus when a hand grabbed his shoulder. “Lit! Like where are you going? The airport is this way! Let’s go find our seats.” Poland said carrying his pink luggage bag and leading the way. Lithuania saw the bus pull away with a sad sigh.

Poland would be taking a bus back to Warsaw from Vilnius. He’d overbudgetted with his flight to Lithuania for the last meeting so he had to cut a bit of the costs with this one.

“I’m going to sleep, wake me when we land.” Poland said putting on his neck pillow and sleeping mask. “Ok, I will.” Lithuania conjured up the worst possible scenarios in his head for what the two could be doing.

_ Belarus and England have a secret love affair in Lithuania.  _

_ Belarus and England are apart of a secret underground sex ring held in Lithuania. _

_ Belarus and England meet in Lithuania for tea to hide from their responsibilities as Nations. They simulate human dating and have fake jobs in a book shop somewhere inconspicuous. _

Each scenario spiked his nerves, making him more and more restless. He gripped the arm rests and tapped his feet. 

~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived, Poland went to catch his bus.“I’ll call you when I get home ok? Cause I know you worry so much about me.” Poland smiled, patting Lithuania on the cheek. “Alright I’ll be looking forward to it. And don’t talk to strange humans, and don’t get lost.” “I won’t. I have like a perfect sense of direction.” He said walking toward the bus station. 

Lithuania went back into the airport and waited a few minutes. He could spot that white bow a mile away. Belarus briskly walked toward the ticket counter with England in tow. Her dress fluttered behind her, along with her long dirty blonde hair, glimmers of light reflected off of the strands. Her blue eyes as dark as the night sky, and lips as pale as cherry blossoms. She was breathtaking every time he saw her.

“Lady Belarus!” He called out and her eyes snapped in his direction, cold and calculating. “Lithuania.” She said to him, the rings of angels bells. “Ah Lithuania, we are in your capital. Hello.” England said and Lithuania smiled politely to greet him. “Hello England. It’s a surprise seeing you  _ both _ .” “Oh well I’m doing a favor for Belarus.” “Favor? What kind of favor?” He tried not to show the urgency in his voice. “None of your business.” Belarus snapped. “Oh well yes. Could I ask where you’re going?” “No. Don’t follow me.” She said, narrowing her eyes in warning. She then turned to England, “Come tea drinker. We must get away from  _ him.”  _ Belarus turned swiftly and walked away. 

England raised an eyebrow. “Hmm she’s a testy one with you.” He sighed before continuing, “A bit of advice Lithuania, loneliness is an ugly little thing.” He shook his head and walked away. “Noted.” Lithuania watched them go and felt an uneasy twist in his stomach. It did not help his nerves at all.

There was something going on with those two and whatever it was, was not right.

Lithuania would find out what it was.


	3. England

England woke up to the sun rising high in the sky. He rose, wiping whatever crust was in his eyes away and got up to start his day. The clock said it was nearing 7 o’clock. Then he heard a loud knock on his door. “Tea drinker!” Belarus shrilly called through the door. England frowned going to the door and opening it. “Good morning Belarus.” He said irritation in his voice. “Come. Lace up my corset. We have to start the day.” She said before turning quickly, her hair whipping behind her as she walked into her room.

England stood blinking. He noticed her black stockings, outlining her slender legs. His eyes traveled up her back, noticing the black lace-up corset around her hourglass shaped waist. Her creamy pale white skin, and dirty blond hair in waves down her back. England felt his cheeks warm with blush. 

Belarus looked over her shoulder, blue eyes meeting his green. She furrowed her eyebrows. “I said come.” England shook his head. “You need me to lace up your corset? What do you do when you don’t have company?”

“I call Lithuania. You are here, lace me up.” England followed her into the room. He felt the air around him constrict. It was suddenly several degrees warmer. 

With unsteady but gentle hands he pushed her hair away over her shoulder. He exposed the lace, grabbing the laces with his hands and pulling them. She arched her back with an audible gasp. “Too tight?”

“No.” 

England could smell her scent, cherry wood, and rose pedals. England laced up her corset before tying it into a bow. “Done.” He said, bringing his hands to his sides. She turned to face him. “You may go freshen up.” Her expression pointed and stoic. England looked up. “Where are your towels?” The ceiling was a vanilla white colour.

“I will bring them to you. Now hurry! We have to get a start on today! I want to summon Big Brother.” She pushed him with her slender fingers, nails slightly digging into his skin. “Alright, Alright. Calm down.” He said going out of her bedroom.

England let out a sigh upon starting his shower. Belarus wound him up so tight he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Everything was tense and awkward more so on his own part. The dress Belarus wore did not show off her figure, but upon seeing her in her corset the seeds of attraction he felt started to sprout stems. He had to calm down. It was a one time thing; after this week Belarus would be out of his bubble of interaction and things would be back to the way they were before.

Once he was dressed, Belarus made him and herself boiled eggs, and they sat at her wooden table to eat them. After the room was silent save for chewing for a couple of minutes, he asked,“Do you by chance have any tea?”

“Not for you. I am saving it for Big Brother when he comes. We will have water now.” She slides a clear glass towards him. Belarus watched him sip the water, having already cleared her plate and drank half her glass.

A few moments later England was finished. “Alright, where is a good place for me to summon him?” She rises, “The basement.” England grabbed his spell book and followed Belarus down a corridor to the rickety steps of her basement.

A space had been cleared for him. It seemed as though Belarus had hastily shoved all of her belongings to one side of the room. A stacked shelf with various weapons and artifacts of old was pushed against the wall. A trunk shoved against it, and haphazardly thrown in a crumpled pile on top were dresses through the ages. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do. 

England digs chalk out of his pocket and bends down to draw a summoning circle. Belarus is nearby, watching his every move. England stands opening his spell book and flipping to the correct page for demon summoning.

England began his chant. Words of ancient Gaelic left his lips before he ended with a list of names, “...DumbleDora the explora!” The circle emitted a dark purple aura, England felt the rumbling of the earth beneath his feet. “Is this supposed to happen? Where is Big brother?”

“Be patient!” He snapped at her, his own patience thin.

And then he saw that mop of platinum blond hair. “You called?” Russia asked with a smile. England watched, his heart rate increasing. Belarus ran to Russia, squatting down at his head. “AHHHH! Belarus!” Russia screamed as she grabbed his head to pull him up. “NOOOO!” Russia wailed as his shoulders became visible. “Big Brother! You will be mine!” England saw Russia plead for help to him with his eyes but then England looked away. 

England started to back away as Russia’s torso became visible. His screams got louder. “NOOOO! Belarus! LET ME GOOO!” He cried. “Just a few more tugs and I’ll have you!” She said rising as she lifted him. England reached the bottom of the steps. “ENgland PLEASE! Don’t leave me!” He’d never heard the Russian nation sound so terrified. England stiffened. “You may go Tea Drinker. I will start my duties Wednesday.” She said as Russia struggled in her grasp. 

England shaken with nerves, bolted up the stairs. He ran to his room and stuffed his spellbook back into his luggage. He heard Russia’s screams, muffled by the walls of the basement. England grabbed his bag and briskly walked out the front door.

England hailed a taxi. His nerves were still spiked from hearing the echo of Russia’s cries. He fidgeted, waiting for the taxi to arrive, with every minute ticking by he felt his guilt catching up to him. It crawled toward his feet as a shadow intending to swallow him whole. _You left him. You left him! It’s your fault!_ It pounded in his head. He wanted to leave before he made the stupid decision to go back inside. He made a deal, and he couldn’t go back on his word.

England used to be a pirate for God’s sake, he could handle a bit of benefit at another’s expense. He could handle knowing he caused one of the most sadistic Nations’s missery for a short while. _Russia would have had no qualms about it if the situation had been reversed._

But moral dilemma aside, _Russia scared him._ England felt a chill, Russia could very well kill him the next time he saw him. And somehow a world of pain at the betrayal of Belarus was better than what unspeakable things Russia would do to him once he escaped Belarus.

England dropped his bag, dread falling upon him at what he was about to do.

When Belarus opened the door her face was anything but pleasant. “I said you could go Tea Drinker, what do you want?”

“O-oh um yes, I am going to leave. I hailed a cab, I just...need to use the restroom really quickly.” 

“Alright, make it quick. I want to spend time alone with Big Brother.” England stepped inside, walking past Russia bound to a chair at the dining table. He went into the bathroom and shut the door.

_How am I going to get Russia out of here?_ He only had a few minutes until the cab came. England looked around the bathroom, before spotting a toilet paper roll. He grabbed it and threw it into the toilet. Then he threw in some soap and a few other random items before flushing the toilet. England grabbed some shampoo, dabbing a wad into his hand. “Belarus! Your toilet, it’s overflowing! What do I do?” He called through the door. He heard the loud stomps of her boots on the hardwood floor.

The door swung open, “I didn’t know you were such an idiot! ACK!” By then England had thrown the shampoo in her eyes. “MY EYES!” She screeched and England maneuvered past her. He ran to the dinning room where Russia was still restrained.

“You are to get in the cab waiting outside, take it to the airport, and do not wait on me.” 

“I was not going to. This is your fault England so you fix it.” _Tosser._ He could see the bloody twinkle of mischief in the bastard’s eyes. 

“I WILL KILL YOU!” England heard the thundering footsteps of Belarus before she slammed into him at a full sprint.

England groaned at feeling his shoulder slam into the floor. He wrapped his arms around Belarus’s waist to keep her from getting up to go after Russia. Russia now freed, flinched at seeing England tackled to the ground. Russia stepped over them and ran towards the door. Belarus squirmed in his grasp. “ Let go of me you bastard!” She raised her arm and stabbed him in the neck. 

_Fuck._ In his moment of shock she got up and ran after Russia. England pulled the knife out of his neck, blood pouring profusely from the wound and slowly got up. He staggered after Belarus, he could feel a chill, and his vision blurred. He saw her chasing after the taxi. Taking an aim for her back, he threw the blood covered knife. 

His vision blackened around the edges, and the last thing he saw was Belarus hit the pavement before he too collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Lithuania

Lithuania had just started reading a romance novel later that evening when he heard a frantic knock on his door. He got up to answer it. He was surprised to see Russia, but when was he ever not surprised to see Russia?

He opened the door for the Russian nation. “Lithuania, Sorry about the short notice but you do not mind my staying tonight, da?” 

“Of course not Mr.Russia. You are always welcome in my home.” Lithuania answered with a tight lipped smile. He stepped aside to let the nation in.

“Would you care for a drink?” He offered as Russia sat down in his lounge chair. 

“Oh, Yes. I will need something to lift my spirits. You have vodka don’t you Lit?” Lithuania nodded trying not to wince as Russia was sitting on his novel.

In the kitchen Lithuania opened a cabinet marked “Russia.” Lithuania had two rows full of vodka stashed just for Russia’s visits. He plucked a full bottle from the shelf and two glasses. When he returned Russia smiled at him.

“S-So if you don’t mind me asking, Mr. Russia is this a friendly visit?” He asked, filling their glasses.

“As much as I like visiting you Lithuania, this is not a planned visit.” Lithuania sat across from Russia on the couch as he took a sip from his glass. “It seems Belarus has found another way to get me into her house.” Lithuania stared at him, brows furrowed. 

“A-And how would that be?”

“Through magic. She has recruited England to help her. I just managed to escape and will be catching a flight tomorrow back to Moscow.” Russia took a few gulps of his vodka before setting down the glass. His gaze was firm as he kept eye contact with Lithuania. “As much as I would love to break all of England’s bones at this moment, I cannot because he is with Belarus. I would like you to make sure he does not do anything like that again for her.” 

“I-Isn’t intimidation more your thing R-Russia, I-I don’t think–.” 

“I did not ask Lithuania. But convincing England, with Belarus around is a difficult task now that I think about it.” Russia tapped his chin, his mouth set into a hard line. “I’ll give you to the next world meeting.” Russia rose grabbing the bottle and taking out his pipe. The pipe was now under his chin, as Russia bent down to his level. “If you don’t, it will be yours and England’s hide.” He said, tone sharp and dangerous. “That is clear, da?”

“Y-Yes Mr. Russia,” Lithuania said, heart hammering in his chest.

“I will be sleeping in your bed Lithuania. I hope you do not mind.” Russia said rising, bringing the bottle with him and going towards his room.

Lithuania let out the breath he was holding. His hands were shaking. Taking a gulp of vodka, he felt more relaxed. 

_Hopefully it wouldn’t take much for England to stop helping Belarus._

~~~~~~ 

Russia bid Lithuania goodbye after he dropped him off at the airport the next day. He slid a finger across his throat with a smile before he disappeared in the mist of the bustling Lithuanians of Vilnius.

Lithuania arrived in front of Belarus’s house only to jump out of his skin at the sight of England on the ground in front of her house. Flies buzzed overhead and ants crawled on his face. Lithuania tapped the incompasitated nation with his foot. “E-England?”

Said nation opened his eyes only to take in a loud gasp. Lithuania flinched in fear. 

“Ahhhhhh!” He screamed, staring at Lithuania. Lithuania winced as he watched the other nation writhe around before coughing and sitting up. 

“Are you alright England?” 

England blinked before turning to Lithuania. “I can’t believe she just left me here!” England got up dusting himself off. Dirt was caked onto his face and in his hair.

“England what are you doing sleeping on the ground?” 

“Belarus stabbed me and I passed out from blood loss apparently. The least she could’ve done was drag me inside.” He grumbled walking over to a set of dirty luggage. He frowned squatting down to wipe it of some of its grime.

Lithuania wrung his hands. “I-I uh need to talk to you for a moment, England.”

England turned to him. “It’s not like I have a choice.” 

“Well I need you to stop helping Belarus.” 

“No problem.” 

“Oh thank you! You can’t believe how relieved I am. I was so worried you were in some sort of binding contract with her. Or worse you actually were in some sort of rendezvous with her! Like that could ever happen. Oh sorry, I’m just rambling. Um...take care England.” Lithuania said turning away from him.

“I certainly didn’t want Russia after me, so I severed our agreement. Belarus wasn’t happy about it though. Ah well you can’t win them all eh Lithuania?” He said, pulling out his cell phone to dial a taxi. 

“Heh…yeah.” Lithuania knew that too well. He had longed for Belarus’s heart for a little over a century now and nothing has changed, even in his Soviet Union day’s where he was closer to her than ever.

And just then the door to Belarus’s cottage opened. “England, you are awake.” She stated, expression neutral. 

England turned to her with a hateful glare. “No thanks to you.” 

“You stabbed me in the back, I was upset with you.”

“Well you won’t have to deal with me anymore Belarus. I’ve severed our contract.”

“Technically you did what I asked. And I am grateful that Big Brother was in my house even if just for a little while. So if you will have me, I will provide my services.”

“I-I Um Lady Belarus! I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lithuania interupted. _Services?!_ Belarus turned to him, eyes narrowed. 

“Lithuania.” She said as she walked out of her house before she grabbed a hold of his neck. Lithuania sputtered as she tightened her grip. He saw darkness creeping around the edges of his vision. 

“Belarus!” He heard England yell, startled at her reaction to him. Lithuania felt her loosen her grip before completely letting him go. Lithuania heaved, taking in a few big gulps of air. “Belarus do you greet everyone like that?” England asked, still alarmed. 

“I-It’s ok England, t-this is normal for us. I-I didn’t let her know I was coming.” Lithuania wheezed through struggling breaths.

“Why are you here?” She asked him. Lithuania smiled, straightening up.

“Oh I-I wanted to discuss your dealings with England.”

“That is my business and mine alone. Did Big Brother say something to you?”

“I-I uh n-no. I’m here on m-my on free will.”

“Good, because I don’t want you ruining my plans. I know he tends to send you to do his business.” Lithuania could imagine after so many failed attempts at getting Russia to marry her, it would behoove her to start picking up patterns.

“N-no of course not. Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said, giving her a tight lipped smile.

She turned to England again. “So do I start working at your home Wednesday?”

Lithuania made eye contact with England, who glanced at him before returning to Belarus. “It is better if we keep our distance. We operate in separate spheres, you understand that right?”

Belarus frowned, and Lithuania did a little whoop in his head.

_Yes, exactly!_

“I don’t want to be in your debt.” 

“Hmm and I don’t want it to be as though I helped you for free. Then people would talk...I guess you would have to then.” He said crossing his arms.

_What?!_

“B-but England you said–.” Lithuania started. 

“Lithuania why is that so important to you anyway?” He asked. Lithuania looked between the two Nations. He couldn’t tell Belarus that Russia was forcing him to make England stop dealing with her for magical purposes. 

Lithuania brought out his phone, with a nervous chuckle. “Oh look at the time! I’m having lunch with Poland! I better get going!” He said backing away before getting in his car to leave.

Lithuania arrived home to have a glass of wine.

_How am I going to stop them now?_

Lithuania swiped a hand down his face. Then he sprung up, having gotten a brilliant idea. He went online to book his flight for France right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome!


	5. England

England and Belarus caught the next flight to London and drove to Cotswolds, a few days later. England had a Victorian style house, but that didn’t mean it was full of butlers or maids, or any other people. It was just as empty as Belarus’s cottage. Except for the occasional mythical creatures that stopped by. England stepped into the large house, breathing in the familiar air before he turned to Belarus who looked around. Her blue eyes were cold and calculating as she set her bags down.

“You have a large house. No one lives with you?” She asked. 

“No. I tend to like my solitude just fine.” England said with a huff.

“So where will I sleep?” She asked. 

“Would you like me to grab a bag? We’ll be going upstairs.” 

Belarus eyed her bag and England’s outstretched hand. She begrudgingly handed him one of her bags while she held onto the other. England took it, immediately being weighed down. _What the bloody hell is in this bag? Rocks?!_ He made a grunting noise before walking up his familiar oak wood stairs. They creaked a bit as they stepped upward. England took Belarus past the upstairs bathroom to a room at the end of the hall. 

Belarus placed her bag on the bed, and England awkwardly stood to the side after having put her bag beside the chest of drawers. 

England cleared his throat, “Ahem well I’ll be downstairs. Come down when you get settled in. Would you like a cupa?” Belarus gave him a single nod before returning to her bag. England went out of the door. 

_Hopefully Russia won’t hurt me, I did free him. Even he should understand that._

England went into the kitchen and put on the kettle. He brought out two tea cups, saucers and spoons for them both. England felt the corners of his lips quirk upward in a smile, _I haven’t fixed tea for two in a while._ England shook his head before returning his lips to a frown, _Don’t get nostalgic._ He set them on the counter and reached in the cupboard to get the tea bags. After putting them in he waited for the water to boil. 

_What should I have her do?_

England made a mental list of the things he would have Belarus do. _The place could do for a good sweep, the dishes could be washed, I haven't dusted those “family” photos in a few weeks. My study is cluttered with papers--_ the whistle of the kettle interrupted his thoughts. England rushed to pour them two cups of Earl Grey tea. He added milk and brought out the sugar just in case Belarus wanted some.

England went upstairs to see if Belarus wanted to come down for tea.

“You don’t have to, If you want I could bring your tea up and you can have it whenever you’d like,” He said through the door.

“No. I will come down.” She said opening the door. 

England and Belarus were across from each other. The only sounds were the occasional sip from the tea cup and the _clink_ of the cup upon either of them setting it down on the saucer. England could feel Belarus’s eyes on him. She had a habit of staring, England assumed, and it didn’t make him any less uncomfortable. England looked down at his tea, avoiding her eyes. England felt blush on his cheeks before he couldn’t take the silence and the staring anymore. “So, what are your hobbies Belarus?” England wanted to cringe at how bad he was at small talk. Did he really give a shite about Belarus’s hobbies? _No._ He just wanted this air of unease and tension to fade. 

Belarus blinked her eyes, “Huh?” _She was daydreaming?!_ “Did you ask me something?” She asked, her brows furrowed.

“N-no let’s get started with your housework, shall we?” Belarus nodded. England got up and grabbed their teacups before depositing them in the sink to wash later. “I’ll show you where I keep my cleaning supplies.” England said leaving the kitchen and walking down a hallway, past the bathroom and to a storage closet on the right. He grabbed a broom, and dust pan. “The broom and dustpan go in here. On the shelf up top are some rags, bleach, wipes and window cleaner.” He said, handing her the materials. “When you’re done sweeping wash the windows.” 

“Ok I can do that.”

England watched as she walked down the hall to the living room to start sweeping. England walked back to the kitchen to wash a few dishes. He grabbed the dish soap and a sponge to start scrubbing.

England could only hear the running water. _At least she’s quiet._ England turned to see Belarus sweeping diligently, her face serene. _This is how it should be._ England found himself imagining if he’d recruited some other nations to work for him.

_Italy. He’d probably break all of my dishes. ‘Oops. I didn’t see those there. Ve~’_

_France. He’d probably wear some silly outfit and dirty up my house even more just for shits and giggles. ‘Did you want me to sweep the floor? Oops I spilled some syrup. Oh darn I got mustard on your white shirts. Oh how clumsy of me. Ohonhonhon~.’_

_America. He’d probably whine and moan about doing every task I assign. ‘This is gonna take forever! Jeez I can’t help it if I broke off a doorknob. Your house is like a million years old, I’m super strong remember?’_

_China. He’d do a good job but he’d probably poison my food._

England shook his head. By then he’d finished the dishes.

Belarus had started washing the windows in the front of the house. She was outside, swiping the rag in circles. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, her gaze upward as she scrubbed a spot overhead. He could see her pastel pink lips, delicate eyelashes, and blemishless skin. England wondered how he hadn’t noticed how acutely feminine Belarus was before. 

And then she shifted her gaze to England, who upon realizing that he was just staring at her through a window, gave out a startled cry. His face grew warm with blush and he quickly changed direction and went towards his study.

England sat in his study. He was at his desk that was covered in papers with his head in his hands. _What am I doing?_

England looked up from his hands. _I might as well tidy up this study a bit._ England got up and grabbed a few papers. He skimmed them, a few were old so he crumpled them up and threw them in the waste bin. England sorted through a few more and made a neat stack with the remaining bills, letters, and other paperwork he had to fill out. He picked up the various pens and pencils on the ground. He placed them in the cupholder and crawled under the desk, his hand feeling around for a pen, the light in the room not reaching under the desk.

“England, where do you keep your ladder?” He heard Belarus ask. 

England bumped his head on the desk, in getting up. “It should be out in the garage.”

He crawled backwards, sitting up on his knees. He was startled to see Belarus squatting beside him, they were at eye level. “W-why are you down here?” He asked, at her close proximity, blush creeping up his neck. She raised an eyebrow. England clutched the pen in his hand and grabbed the top of the desk to get back up. He held out his hand to help her up, but she just stood up on her own.

“I’ll show you to the garage.” He said walking past her, grabbing a set of keys and going out the back door. A small cobblestone trail led to the garage. On either side of the trail was grass, on the left a few rose bushes surrounding a small birdbath. On the right were primroses, marigolds, and orchids growing by the fence.

On the patio sat a small white round glass top table, with one white metal chair. England unlocked the garage before pulling it up and going inside. Hung on the walls were an array of gardening tools. England grabbed the ladder, and leaned it against the side of the house. “You might need the hose as well.” England went to the tap, turning on the water. 

He handed her the nozzle, and Belarus started her ascent up the ladder. “I could hold up the ladder for supor--.”

“Just don’t look up my dress.” She replied, not even glancing back at him. “I-I wasn’t going to!” _What kind of person does she take me for? France?_ England scoffed in indignation. Belarus was hunched over, spraying the window, but really all he could see was her derriere from his position. And England briefly wondered if he was in some kind of 9th circle of hell to find the most intimidating nation sexually attractive to the point of actually wanting to grab a handful of her arse. 

England felt his heart thump in his chest, and he gripped the ladder so hard his knuckles turned white, he begged his arousal to go down 

“I’m coming back down.” Belarus said. England stepped aside as she descended towards the ground. She looked at him, eyeing his presumably red face, before she held up the spray nozzle.

“What are--” 

She sprayed him in the face.

“Why the bloody hell did you do that?” He asked, wiping his eyes. Belarus grabbed the ladder and walked towards the other side of the house.

“I will do the rest myself.” She said as England blinked, hair and face still soaking wet.

\-------------- 

England dried off with a towel, inside. He sat on the couch with a mystery novel he’d been meaning to finish and a good cup of earl grey beside him. When he’d finished the novel, he noticed it was now nightfall. The backdoor opened and the heavy trudge of Belarus’s boots weighed on his wooden floors. The dirty blonde flopped onto his couch ungracefully. There was the beginning of perspiration on her face. “I finished washing the outsides of all the windows,” she said through heavy breaths. 

“Good, that’s fine for today Belarus. How about I make us some dinner?”

Belarus sprung up from the couch. “I’ll make dinner Tea Drinker.” 

“But you’re exhausted, and you’re my guest. What kind of host would I be if I didn’t cook for you?” Belarus shook her head and went straight for the fridge.

“Belarus!” England said from over her shoulder.

“You know what they say about your cooking? I do not want to die.” She said grabbing some peppers and bringing them to the counter. England pursed his lips. 

“That’s not true! It’s an old rumour, my cooking is superior to everyone else’s!” England crossed his arms. Belarus brought out the beef steaks, onions and carrots. 

“I won’t take any chances.” 

“Hey! Let me show you! You’ll see my cooking isn’t bad!” England said grabbing her arms over the counter. Belarus looked at him, face pulled into a frown. She challenged him with her eyes, as England furrowed his eyebrows not backing down. 

Belarus sighed before saying, “Fine, if you want to impress me go ahead.”

“Impress you? No! I just want to rub it in everyone’s faces when you tell them that you enjoyed my cooking.” England said with a sneer. “I’m definitely not doing this for you!” He continued as she looked at him unfazed, heat tingeing his cheeks.

~~~~~~~~

Belarus and England ended up having to scrub stew off the walls and the floors as England allowed it to boil over and explode.

In the end they ordered Chinese take-out. 

Belarus let out a snicker, as she slurped her noodles. “I’ll be sure to tell everyone about how you ruined dinner.”

England frowned, “Shut up.” He grumbled stabbing chicken with his fork.

England glanced at her as she snickered again, her dark blue eyes twinkling with mischief, and felt a small smile of his own form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.


	6. Lithuania

Lithuania landed in Paris and hailed a taxi to the train station. His boss was going to be upset with him for the extra traveling expenses, but he usually forgave him once he explained he was doing Russia’s bidding.

Lithuania found his seat on the underwater train, with his small luggage. He hoped it would only take a few days to get them on unfriendly terms, if all went according to plan.

“Lithuania?” Lithuania turned his head to see France standing beside the empty seat next to his by the window. “France?” 

France was wearing a white suit jacket with a pink undershirt, white pants, black loafers, and pink sunglasses on top of his head.

“The one and only! Why are you all the way out here my little eastern compagnon?” France asked, taking a seat next to him and placing a hand on his arm. 

“Oh I have some business to take care of.” Lithuania said, glancing away nervously. 

“Russia never lets you rest, non?” Francis asked with a smile. Lithuania chuckled, moving a strand of hair out of his eye , “No he doesn’t.” 

“I assume this has to do with Angelterre visiting Belarus. I heard them talking. A little birdie told me they’re in Cotswold together.” 

“W-well what are you traveling to England for France?” Lithuania wondered if France could hinder or help him. 

“I want to see for myself! I want to get proof of this rendezvou, why else would they sneak around if not for some sexual arrangement?” France smiled, a bit more predatorily in Lithuania’s opinion.

“France, you do know Belarus is in love with Russia right?” Lithuania looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Oui I do, but love and lust are two very different things mon ami.” France said, his hand now resting on Lithuania’s thigh. Lithuania nervously chuckled while removing the man’s hand and resting it on the arm rest.

“I heard them talking about it. Belarus is just doing some household chores for England, that’s all.” France’s eyes held a twinkle of mischief.

“Ohonhonhonhon. Believe what you want Lithuania.” France chuckled his signature laugh before putting his hand on his chin. His eyes were half-lidded,“So what does Russia have against Angelterre?” 

“Russia doesn’t want England summoning him for Belarus. So I have to find out how to end their arrangement before it happens again or before the next meeting. I plan to sabotage Belarus‘s housework.”

“Hmm, mess with Angelterre or film his sexual exploits? The temptation is strong for either, both are good options...Give me a day Lithuania. If I don’t see anything happen, I’ll help you.”

“Sure France…”

“I will be at a five star hotel, at least what England constitutes as one, not too far. If you want, you could share a room with me or just stop by, my door is always open.” France said purring in his ear.

“No thank you France, I have a room.” Lithuania gave him a tight lipped smile. 

Lithuania and France arrived in London a few hours later. France and Lithuania parted ways. Lithuania’s hotel was less upscale than France’s, it was a small one bedroom hotel room with just a tv and bed as furniture. Lithuania sat on the bed setting his luggage behind him and rested his elbows on his knees.

_What am I going to do for a whole day?_

_Ring, Ring!_ Lithuania jumped hearing his phone ring. Looking at the contact name, he realized it was Russia.

“Mr. Russia, what a surprise!” Lithuania’s voice raised an octave. 

“It has been almost a week, Lithuania. How are things going?” 

“O-Oh swell! I’m getting right to it Mr. Russia, don’t worry, I’ll have the problem solved by the end of this week in fact.” Lithuania brushed his fingers through his hair as he felt a chill go down his spine. “Really? I’ll hold you to that promise.” Lithuania could hear the amusement in the other nation’s voice. “I’ll leave it to you then.” And then Russia hung up.

Lithuania realized he’d just dug himself a deeper hole if things didn’t work out. But Lithuania was certain they would. England was a detail oriented person, and he’d surely be upset if Belarus wasn’t doing her job properly. His quick temper if pushed far enough would ultimately cause the early termination of their arrangement. 

~~~~~~

France came back with photos the next day, Lithuania reluctantly gave him the address to his hotel. “You were right Lithuania, there wasn’t anything sexual going on with those two. But the tension, I could feel it. I got some pictures I could use as blackmail on Angleterre later, but that isn’t important to our current objective.” France said scrolling through the photos on his phone.

Lithuania relayed the plan to France, how they’d sneak in and what they’d change. “...alright France. I’ll need you to distract Belarus while I mess up her housework. Make sure England doesn’t see you.”

“Lithuania, I didn’t know you had a bit of an authoritative streak. It’s attractive. You could use that for your advantage with women.” France said, biting a pen cap, having grabbed a pen and pad to write down what Lithuania said. “R-Really?”

“Of course! Being a how-you-say doormat makes you seem desperate and uh pathétique.” Lithuania shook his head. “France focus. We have to get this done right.”

“Se détendre. It’ll be fine.” France said with a flick of his wrist.

Lithuania and France took a taxi to England’s house. France flirted with their female driver on the ride there, and managed to get her phone number. Lithuania kept on a polite smile.

When they got out, Lithuania and France hid in the bushes. Lithuania peered into the house, he saw England sitting on the couch, sewing something, _a dress maybe?_ He had pins between his teeth, and his brows were furrowed.

Lithuania ducked back down. “I don’t think she’s on the first floor.”

“She must be upstairs. I know where Angleterre keeps his ladder.” France said, crawling on the ground and around the corner. Lithuania followed. 

France was wearing a tracksuit while Lithuania was wearing a black sweat shirt and black sweatpants. “Boost me up.” France said. Lithuania cupped his hands and France stepped onto his hand. France jumped and climbed over the fence. France landed on the grass, and then he crept around the house. Lithuania climbed onto and over the fence. Lithuania crept behind France, “We might not need the ladder. She’s in the garden.” France whispered. Lithuania peered over and saw Belarus squatting down, planting some fresh daisies. 

France winked at him and got up. He walked over to Belarus who in one quick motion had a knife to France’s throat. “Belarus.”

“What are you doing here France? I should alert England of your trespassing.”

“You don’t have to do that. I came here to see you.” Belarus narrowed her eyes.

Lithuania managed to snatch the fallen hedge trimmers and snipped the heads off some roses, primroses and orchids. Lithuania watched as France tried to keep her from seeing him by moving them around in a circle. Lithuania managed to make it to the other side of the house and poked holes in the hose. Lithuania motioned to France that he was finished.

“Ah it seems I have to run Belarus. I won’t tell Russia you’re here if you won’t tell England I was around.” 

Belarus frowned, “I don’t want Big Brother to get the wrong idea.” 

“Right you are, see you at the next meeting.” France said blowing her a kiss and going around the corner.

Lithuania and France took a taxi to France’s hotel. “Lithuania, come on. Stay with me just for tonight.” Francis practically begged. 

“France, my things are back at my hotel.” 

“Come on, unwind with me a bit, please.” France gripped his arm gently.

“No thank you France.” Lithuania said, pulling out of the Frenchman’s grip and took the bus back to his hotel. 

_What about the girl whose phone number he’d gotten?_

\---------------------------------

Lithuania arrived at England’s home the next day, he was wearing a mask this time. Conveniently England was airing out his kitchen. Said nation was infamously known for his bad cooking. Lithuania snuck into the backyard, hiding under the kitchen window. “I’m going out to get a few more supplies from the market. Do you want something in particular Belarus?” England asked on his way out the backdoor. 

“I need more knives, the ones I have are old.” She said to him from somewhere deeper into the house. 

“Right…I’ll see if they have some sharp ones.” Lithuania snuck into the open window as England stepped outside.

Luckily Belarus wasn’t in the kitchen. Lithuania noticed Belarus go past him and down a hall, carrying a basket of clothes. Lithuania, a master of stealth, followed her once she turned the corner to what could be assumed as the laundry room. Lithuania hid behind the dryer. Belarus separated the whites from the darks. Lithuania heard her open the washing machine that was beside him. He heard her close the door, open and pour detergent before leaving the room. Lithuania peered at the pile of colored clothes still left in the basket. He took off one of his black socks, carefully opened the lid a bit and dropped it in there with the whites.

Lithuania was just about to go out the window when he bumped into a plate that was drying and knocked it to the ground. Lithuania froze as the glass shattered into a million pieces. Belarus was fast approaching, the sounds of her mary jane’s on the wooden floors gave way to loud squeaks. Lithuania scrambled the rest of the way out of the window, but not before feeling something sharp impale itself into his thigh. “Intruder!” Belarus shrieked as Lithuania rolled onto the grass. 

Sharp pain throbbed where Belarus lodged a knife in his leg. Lithuania thought he’d be able to lay there for a minute but soon Belarus jumped out the window. Lithuania scrambled up and ran towards the fence. He jumped and climbed over it, even though his leg was screaming in protest. Lithuania landed on his feet and ran towards the street. Despite the pain he managed to make it down the road. He looked back to see Belarus stop her pursuit, as he was far from the house, and he hadn’t stolen anything.

Lithuania called France that evening to pull the knife out of his thigh. France came over with a few bandages, a few old shirts and an ice pack. “It’s going to hurt, but I’m going to go slow.” France reassured him.

And that was how Lithuania was on his stomach biting into an old shirt of France’s and gripping onto the bed sheets as the Frenchman slowly pulled a knife out of his leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Criticism welcome.  
> Translations  
> Se détendre--relax.  
> compagnon--companion.


	7. England

England had forgiven the Belarussian woman for snipping off the heads of a few of his roses and poking holes in his hose. He too, had clipped them off once before out of anger and frustration. She’d denied doing so but couldn’t tell him who’d done it if it wasn’t her. England chalked it up to her not wanting him to terminate their agreement prematurely. They only had two more days left. 

So England bought a new hose, the other one was old anyway, knives, frozen pork, beans and some lace for Belarus’s dress. He was almost finished with the dress he was making for her. He had only ever seen her in the navy blue dress she currently had on, it had been given to her by Russia, and he felt she could use another one.

England hoped she would wear it, at least to a World Meeting. England felt blush warm his cheeks at the thought of Belarus wearing something he’d made himself. _Why am I going through all of this anyway? She probably won’t accept it because it’s not from Russia. Why did Belarus have such strong feelings for Russia anyway? They’re siblings for fuck’s sake!_

England clenched his fist, holding the grocery bags, as he made his way towards the back door. Then England shook his head. 

_Am I jealous of Russia?_

_Calm down, the dress is a...a parting gift, an appreciative gesture for all of the housework she’s done. Then Belarus will be gone; everything will be back to how it was before, and you can get over this silly little crush you have because no one in their right mind would ever be in love with Belarus._

England stepped through the backdoor. He noticed Belarus was in the kitchen sweeping the glass pieces of a broken plate into a dustpan. “There was an intruder.” She said without looking up from her task. Her voice was flat. 

“An intruder? Are you ok?” England asked, dropping his bags and rushing over to her. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry. He placed a hand on her chin, tilted her head up, and lightly turned her head to each side to inspect for any cuts or bruises.

Seeing none he let her go. She looked at him, her face pulled into a frown. “Force of habit! You’re obviously capable of looking after yourself!” England’s eyes widened in realization. He backed up and grabbed the groceries. Then he placed them on the counter. “You know, with the colonies and all that. I guess I still have parental instincts.” England laughed nervously, feeling his face warm several degrees with blush. 

_God, I’m a basket case. She could’ve chopped my hand clean off for touching her._

“I’m fine. It seemed as though they did not steal anything. I tried to catch them but they were too fast for me.” Belarus said looking at him then.

“Alright well at least you’re ok.” England said, taking out the beans and frozen pork. He put the pork and beans in the freezer.

“I did manage to stab him though. He still has one of my knives lodged in his fucking leg.” She said as an afterthought

“Well I got the new ones like you’d asked.” England said, handing her the four piece kitchen knife set. 

“These are not the knives I wanted but I could still use them. I usually prefer utility knives.” Belarus said, expressionless as usual.

_Of course. Like she really carried around cutlery. Way to go idiot._

~~~~~~

England found his white shirts had turned grey and a few had black stains, upon taking them out of the dryer. “Belarus did you separate the darks and whites?” England said, inspecting the now dry shirts. 

“I did. Is there something wrong?” He heard the soft click of her Mary Jane’s on the wooden floor as she approached him.

“Something dark must’ve still been in the wash with the whites.” England pulled out the clothes from the dryer and was surprised to find a black sock.

_Is that mine?_

“I don’t remember seeing that sock in the pile.” Belarus said peering around the British male. England looked at her then, feeling her presence close to him. 

“Maybe you missed it.” England said looking back at the sock. England felt her press herself gently up against him. She grabbed the sock from him. 

“It looks like Lithuania’s sock.” She said, inspecting it. England’s cheeks were probably red. 

“How would you know that?” England sputtered, stepping back from her. 

“I’ve been around Lithuania enough to know if he leaves his clothes around.” Belarus narrowed her eyes. “I have to know if he’s been in mine or Big Brother’s home.” She continued.

“Has Lithuania ever been in your home without you being there?” England asked.

“No, but he has been over to Big Brother’s house more times than I’ve liked! He gets invited over, but not me!” Belarus frowned, clenching the sock in her fist.

“Belarus, I may be mad for saying this but I don’t think it’s right for Russia to completely cut you out of his life.” England said to Belarus who looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. “But Belarus you have to understand, your behavior doesn’t make him want to be around you. You just want to spend time with him, right?”

“Yes, more than anything. I want to spend every waking moment with Big Brother. I love him so much!” Belarus said, her eyes widened, and were more unfocused. England was a bit frightened at how deranged she looked just then.

“Don’t try so hard. Tone it town with the marriage talk, give him some space.”

“But these are all the things I want, to be close to him and marry him. How will he know that I love him if I don’t tell him or show him?” 

“If you act like you don’t care about him, he’ll be more inclined to talk to you.” 

“That is stupid.” Belarus said point blank.

“What you’ve been doing has worked so far?” England said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“I haven’t tried hard enough.” Belarus said a bit quietly. 

England’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His patience was growing thin, his temper was getting the best of him. He wanted to tell her the entire endeavor was pointless. Russia would never reciprocate her feelings because they’re siblings and they’d all agreed in the past few centuries or so incest was taboo! But no, deranged people never listened to reason! She would keep trying for millennia because in her sick and twisted mind, Russia needed convincing. There was always a chance she could change his mind no matter how many times he refused her advances.

“Belarus, you’ve been saying you want to marry Russia and that you love him for centuries now and he’s always tried to stay as far away from you as possible! You’ve actively pursued Russia to the point he’d have to be deaf not to know your feelings! Would it hurt to try something different?” England explained, gripping her shoulders, and looking into her eyes.

Belarus looked down, gripping one of his fingers, and snapping it out of place. “Fine, I’ll try.”

“Ouch!” He said, before letting go of her and napping his finger back in place. 

_Right, I should really stop touching her._

~~~~~~~~~~

England woke up the next day to Belarus standing over his bed. “Could you summon Russia for me again, please?” England flinched, gripping his bedsheets.

“What? Why?”

“I want to show him I’ve changed.”

“By forcing him to come here?” England asked skeptically,raising an eyebrow.

“He would never willingly come see me.”

“What about the next world meeting, you’ll see him then.”

“I just want to talk to him nation to nation. You could be there, I’ll handcuff myself to a table or something just to show him I mean no harm.” 

England sighed, “Alright, but this is the last time. Russia could very well harm me to the point of almost death.” 

“I’m willing to take that risk.” She said, her stare becoming more intense. 

England crossed his arms, “How you have the capacity to love anyone, let alone Russia is beyond me.” 

England and Belarus got up and got dressed for the day.

England went to his basement, down the cobblestone steps, and past the many shelves filled with magical ingredients, potions, and ancient text books. The light casted a ominous green glow just bright enough to see in front of them. Belarus followed behind.

England grabbed his spell book from a shelf and stood in front of the summoning circle that was larger than the one he’d drawn at Belarus’s house. England flipped to the correct page for demon summoning.

Belarus stood a ways back, watching the circle intently.

England began his chant. Words of ancient Gaelic left his lips before he ended with a list of names, “...DumbleDora the explora!” The circle emitted a dark purple aura, England felt the rumbling of the earth beneath his feet again. 

And then he saw that mop of platinum blond hair. “You called?” Russia asked with a smile. His mouth turned into a frown as he shifted his gaze to England. 

It was murderous. 

England’s eyes widened as Russia’s upper body started to appear. “Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol.” Echoed off the basement walls and his aura was a dark purple color. His gaze was still on England, who felt Belarus’s presence beside him, as Russia’s waist was now visible. England could feel a chill go down his spine. 

“R-Russia, Belarus wanted to talk to you.” England said in as clear of a tone as he could but it probably came out as a squeak. This only caused the mantra to get louder until Russia stood before them, fully out of the circle. England’s palms were sweaty, and his fear amplified their height difference. Russia towered over England, taking a few steps toward him before he gripped his neck.

 _Strangling as a greeting must run in the family._ England felt himself being lifted off the ground. He clawed at Russia’s hands.

“Big brother! I just want to talk! Please!” Russia seemed to notice that Belarus was there. 

“Belarus!” He stiffened. Russia looked ready to run. Belarus laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. His eyes held fear, and England’s vision darkened around the edges.

Russia let him slip from his fingers. England slumped to the floor, gasping for air. “R-Russia S-stay.” England pleaded weakly, still catching his breath.

Russia looked between them and the door probably weighing his options. Could he outrun Belarus? There was no cab waiting for him this time. “What do you want from me!?” Russia asked, frightened and in a panic. England got back up.

“I want you to marry me! Marry me! Marry–“ Belarus started chanting, her eyes losing focus before England covered her mouth. Russia hid his mouth in his scarf, ducking his head like a turtle retreating into his shell.

“Russia I’ll make some tea for the three of us in the backyard. I’ll handcuff Belarus to the table so she can’t get you. She just wants to spend some time with you. You’re siblings, you want to be on good terms, right?” He could feel Belarus nod eagerly under his hand. Russia looked unsure, his eyes flickering between him and Belarus.

“I do. I-I’ll have tea if you keep her away!”

And so that was how England, Russia, and Belarus were crowded around the small white table in his backyard.

He fixed them all camomile, hopefully to calm Russia of his fear and Belarus of her eagerness. Russia was not at all the confident, cunning, relentless, and dominating presence he usually was in any other situation. England felt a bit bad for him. Belarus’s wrist was handcuffed to the chair, and her ankle was to the table. Russia was free to bolt whenever he saw fit. His cup shook a bit as he brought it to his lips.

“Big Brother, I am upset you never invite me to your house like you do Lithuania.”

“If I did that you’d never leave.” It held a bit of malice but if you’d heard it, the confidence level held anxiousness. 

“I would have to leave sometimes. I still have my duties as a nation. But if you married me, we could live together forever!” Belarus leaned over the table as she said “forever.” Her mouth wide in a smile, showing him her teeth. Russia made a little squeak like noise in surprise. He looked over at England, trembling in his seat. 

“Belarus.” She looked at him so fast, he almost wanted to leave too. Her stare was intense. England gripped her arm. “Sit back down.” He said, voice firm. She gripped the edge of the table, deep frown on her face and sat back down like she was told.

_It’s like I’m dealing with a wolf and a rabbit._

“I have something for you.” Belarus said, digging out the handkerchief England made. She handed it to him. He’d given it to her a few days ago, having forgotten about her asking for it on the train to her house.

Russia took it hesitantly. “Blagodaryu vas.” He said. 

Silence fell over the three like a blanket before Belarus spoke up again after a long stretch of staring into nothingness.

“I just thought of something funny. England told me to tell everyone about his cooking, so I’ll tell you Big Brother. He tried to cook stew but he let it boil over! He read the cook time as 90 minutes instead of 60 minutes! And we had to clean off the walls. It was a mess! How do you mess up stew?” Belarus told Russia who peaked his mouth above his scarf.

Russia had a small smile on his face. “I do not know. Did you eat any of it?” He asked, concerned.

“No way! I didn’t want to fucking die! Who knows what kind of poison this son of a bitch put in the stew! We had Chinese food.” England wondered how she could tell a story that she thought was humorous without smiling at all.

“I didn’t poison the stew! I put vegetables in it like everyone else does!” England crossed his arms with a huff but was secretly delighted when he saw Russia let out a giggle.

“Have you ever had China cook for you?” Russia asked his sister. She shook her head. “It is delicious. I’ll ask him to make extras for you the next time I visit him. Then maybe we could share it together.” 

“Yes I would like that!” Belarus nodded eagerly. 

“Could you come also, England? I don’t trust her alone with me yet, da.” It would take a lot out of his travel budget to go to Russia but then England thought about himself and America. He had a soft spot for sibling relationships. This was the first time he’d ever seen them interacting peacefully. He didn’t want to mess that up. And the immature, selfish part of his brain was delighted at the prospect of being able to spend more time with Belarus. 

_Oh no._

“Sure, I’ll have to pull some strings but I’ll manage.” Russia nodded. 

The trio finished their tea shortly after. Russia caught Belarus up on how their sister Ukraine was doing and then Russia got up.

“Well England I would like you to send me back to my own home, da.” England got up too.

“Alright. I’ll uncuff you after I send Russia home, Belarus.”

Belarus nodded. “Goodbye Big Brother!” She waved frantically and blew kisses at him as Russia walked towards his house. Russia gave her a timid wave before hurriedly turning back and going into the house. England followed.

They walked to the basement and went down the steps. Russia pulled out his pipe, and held it under his chin. Russia smiled, sickeningly sweet and childlike . This was the Russia he was used to.

“England I will not hesitate to break all of your bones if you summon me for Belarus again.” His tone was cold, and serious. “I should bash your head in for doing it this time but you have brought my sister and I together. We have not had a rational conversation in a few decades. So thank you.” Russia straightened up and patted his head.

“I-I understand Russia.” England nodded his head like a marionette on a string.

“Good.” He nodded.

Russia went over and stood on the summoning circle. England grabbed the spell book and flipped to the reverse incantation. He said the ancient Gaelic that caused the circle to glow.

“Well I will be seeing you.” Russia said as the summoning circle swallowed him, taking him back home. England shuttered.

England went back outside with the keys to unlock the handcuffs from Belarus’s wrist and ankle. He kneeled down to unlock the ankle cuff.

“Oh England! You’ve made me so happy!” She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Her arms were wrapped around him so tight he almost couldn’t breathe. 

Briefly he felt a soft brush of her lips on his cheek and could assume Belarus had kissed him. 

England felt his face get hot, he could also feel her breasts pressing against his chest.

_What is wrong with me?!_

“W-Will you l-let go of me!” England protested, squirming as more of her body heat was passed to him. She let go of him.

“Sorry. It’s just that for the first time Big Brother looked like he enjoyed spending time with me and we’re going to spend time together again! And it’s all thanks to you!” England felt his ego inflate just a bit. 

“Well I just did what any handsome gentleman would do for a lady in need.” He said with a wave of his hand. “I couldn’t just let you and Russia be on bad terms forever.” 

“I’m going to go pack my things.” She said, back to her expressionless and uncaring attitude.

England stood stunned, his face was hot to the tips of his ears. Belarus had kissed him. 

_Belarus._

England could not push his feelings down any longer, although he tried to fight them off. She’d fed the flames of his burning desire and they only grew hotter. They consumed him to the point of insistence, they made him pay attention.

_I must be out of my mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.


	8. Lithuania

Lithuania managed to avoid France despite his persistence. But France did not leave Cotswold unsatisfied though, he’d had sex with their cab driver and probably the cleaning woman for his room. She came to his room to clean a few days in a row, Lithuania was pretty sure they rotated people per floor.

Lithuania didn’t receive any calls from Russia so he assumed everything went well. His plan had worked and he was free to go back home. Lithuania finished up his paperwork on the plane ride back.

_Now everything will be back to normal._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The next World Meeting was in Latvia. His younger companion was shaking while Russia was staring intently at him.

“W-we should form alliances so t-the big countries w-won’t pick on the smaller ones.” He stuttered on the podium.

Lithuania tuned him out to stare at Belarus who was staring at Russia. Lithuania let out a lovesick sigh.

_Everything is as it should be._

Then he noticed she turned her head, not to look at him, but to look across from her. He followed her gaze to a certain blond Englishman who snapped his head back to Latvia on the Podium.

_Was he staring at her?_

Lithuania’s love for Belarus was sort of a household secret. Russia, the other Baltics and those close to him knew but no one else really did. It wasn’t as though Belarus had suitors lined up; nations mentioned how attractive she was but weren’t going to “touch that load of crazy with a 50 foot pole” as America so eloquently explained. So he didn’t have any competition except Russia and that wasn’t going anywhere because of obvious reasons.

It could have been a trick of the eyes. Lithuania was getting old, they all were. America often said he was paranoid, years under Russia would do that to a person. 

Poland snickered, checking his phone. “Liet, Like did you get these pictures from France? They’re so scandalous.” Lithuania furrowed his eyebrows.

“I haven’t checked my phone yet. What are they?”

“They’re of Belarus and England in compromising positions. She must’ve like cleaned his house or something.” 

Lithuania grabbed his phone. He scrolled seeing: England having caught Belarus from falling, him straddling her on the floor, and him reaching over her from behind to grab something from a higher shelf. Lithuania frowned, passing Poland his phone back.

“Hilarious right?” Poland asked and Lithuania gave him a tight lipped smile.

“Mhmm.” He said, the vain in his head throbbing. Lithuania had become too comfortable, used to years of no competition he’d let up on his advances. Belarus went on a date with him for 3 minutes a few years ago, the farthest he’d gotten in a couple of decades.

He was not going to let England trample all of his hard work into the ground.

“That was good Latvia, what I could understand of it anyway. We will reconvene after a short snack break.” Germany said, as the other nations started to filter out. 

“Hey Liet, do you–.” Poland started to say.

“Sorry Poland I need to talk to England.” Lithuania hurriedly approached the other nation who was arguing with France.

“Why would you send those?” England asked, hands on his hips.

“You told me to! You said, ‘fine I don’t give a fuck. Do whatever you want.” France said holding his hands up to do quotetation marks.

“I was using reverse psychology you twit. I thought your drama loving arse wouldn’t want to send them if I wasn’t bothered.” 

“Well you were wrong. I don’t care if you care or not, you’ll face some kind of repercussion no matter what option you choose!” France said before breaking out into his signature laugh.

Lithuania noticed that England balled up his fists.

“Ohonhonhon–.” France was cut off by England punching him in the face. Lithuania was shocked, he knew England and France didn’t get along but he didn’t know they were violent with each other. He thought they just threw empty threats.

“Ow! You brute!” France said before slapping the Englishman in the face in retaliation. It left a red mark on his cheek. England’s eyes narrowed and it almost sounded like he _growled_? France put up his fists, ready for an oncoming attack.

Lithuania stepped in between them. “G-guys?” 

“Lithuania! Did you see what I sent?” France asked with a coy smile, his defences dropped. Lithuania turned to him with a frown on his face. 

“I did.”

“Funny, non?”

“No.”

“See! Not everyone is as scatterbrained as you, France!” England said from behind him. His defences were dropped as well.

“Non, some people don’t have a sense of humor, like you Black Sheep!” France fired back.

“France could you excuse us a moment, I want to talk to England.” Lithuania cut in.

“Oh you poor thing, you actually want to talk to Angleterre. Well I’m getting uglier by the moment just being in his presence, so I will go.” France said with a flip of his luxurious hair and walked past them out of the meeting room.

“Shut up you snail slurping frog!” England yelled after him. France seemed to really undo the polite persona England showed everyone else. America could do it as well but Lithuania could admit America was annoying at times. France on the other hand, was actually a pretty decent person. 

“Sorry about that Lithuania, are you alright? Russia didn’t come after you did he?” Lithuania was surprised at how worried the other nation looked. 

“N-no why would he?”

“Oh I don’t know, I assumed you were doing Russia’s bidding. It’s not very polite to break into people’s houses, Lithuania.” England crossed his arms expression now sour.

Lithuania let out a chuckle, “Me? Break into your house? That’s silly.”

England’s gaze did not let up. “Let’s talk in private.” He said and walked out of the meeting room. Lithuania followed him out. 

They were in another, smaller room where other meetings could take place. England closed the door. “Now, I know you were in my home. No use denying it now.” 

Lithuania frowned, “I was at your house.”

“Lithuania, did you take those photos for France?” 

“No, France took those pictures himself. I knew nothing about it.”

England nodded, “Why were you at my house then?”

“To make sure you wouldn’t summon Russia for Belarus again.”

“Ah, that makes sense. It wouldn’t be beneath Russia to use you for an intimidation tactic. I’ve improved their relationship so you won’t have to worry about me doing that again.” England said, a smug look on his face. 

_Improved their relationship, what is that supposed to mean?_

“Oh you did?” Lithuania asked with an air of disbelief. 

“Yes. Belarus and Russia had tea. It was calm and peaceful and not an absolute nightmare. And guess who made that possible? Me.” England said arrogantly. He pointed to himself, and smiled. 

Lithuania did not believe a word that was coming out of England’s mouth. A peaceful outing with Belarus and Russia that didn’t end with Russia crying and Belarus trying to get to him was not possible. It was not the natural order of things. So it didn’t happen.

“Mhmm. That’s nice England.” Lithuania gave him a polite smile and turned to leave. 

Lithuania did not want to stroke the other nation’s ego, and left him to rejoin the other nations. Lithuania blinked before frowning. He didn’t even ask England about Belarus.

Lithuania stole Francis’s seat next to England. “Lithuania?” The French nation asked upon returning to his seat with a cup of wine and some cheese.

“A-ah France could you sit next to Poland please?”

“I would love to but you know Germany’s going to get upset that we’re not in our right seats.” 

“Yo France I’ll deal with Germany, I would like to be next to my buddy Liet for a change!” America said with a smile as he put his arm around Lithuania. “Alright Amerique. As long as Germany doesn’t try to kill me, I’m fine with sitting next to anyone besides the Black Sheep of Europe.” France said with a smile and walked to sit in his seat next to Poland.

England came back with a cup of tea and returned to his seat. He was surprised to see him sitting there instead of France. “I wasn’t aware we could switch seats.” 

“We can’t but Liet wants to sit here next to me for the rest of the meeting.” America said slapping Lithuania on the back a bit too forcefully. 

“A change of pace is nice.” England commented, sipping his tea. 

Soon everyone was back into the meeting room. Germany noticed that France and Lithuania were out of place. “France, Lithuania, you know the rules.” Germany said. 

America stood up. “Germany dude, relax. Don’t you agree that France and Britain sitting together is madness, dude? Those two literally can’t go two seconds without trying to kill each other. So maybe they should be placed away from each other. Maybe then we could have a peaceful meeting like you always yell about.” America gave Germany a grin before sitting back down. Germany narrowed his eyes.

“I agree with America!” Japan said suddenly, raising his hand.

There was murmuring among the nations as they discussed what America had proposed.

“Why can’t we all just sit wherever we want?” Italy spoke up. 

A loud chorus of agreements followed Italy’s request. 

“ORDER! ORDER!” Germany yelled over the growing chants. “NO! We will not change the seats! They’ve been like this for decades! Changing them would be chaos, no one would pay attention, and we wouldn’t be able to keep a count of who’s in attendance.” Germany said, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“Aww come on Germany! Couldn’t you take the stick out of your ass just this once?” America asked him. Germany’s face was turning red and he was losing his temper. 

“We are not changing seats! Lithuania, France get back in your original spots or I will move you both myself!” Germany yelled. Lithuania and France got up and walked back to their original seats.

The meeting continued without any problems. It was mainly Russia asking Latvia questions and Latvia barely able to give him answers.

After the meeting, Lithuania caught up with England who was waiting for a taxi to take him back to his hotel. “England I forgot to ask you, do you have feelings for Belarus?” Lithuania looked at the nation whose eyes widened. He gripped his briefcase.

“No, of course not.” He said not meeting Lithuania’s eyes. His cheeks were dusted pink. Then he let out a chuckle. “You’d have to be insane.” Lithuania was taken aback by that response. 

_Insane? I’m not insane, am I? Why would I be insane? It’s not like I’ve been chasing after someone who’s been in an emotional limbo for centuries and has shown almost no interest in me thus far. No, I’m not doing that. You know what’s insane? Standing here instead of talking to Belarus._

“Right.” Lithuania said before turning around. Belarus was coming towards them.

“Lady Belarus!” Lithuania said in greeting and surprise.

“Lithuania.” She said flatly. She briefly looked past him and saw England. “Hey Lithuania, you want to hear a funny story?” Belarus asked him, expression unchanged.

“Are you seriously going to tell everyone?” England asked, sounding annoyed.

“Yes.” She said simply put. 

“Yes Belarus I’d love to hear it.” Lithuania smiled at her, elated she was wilfully engaging with him. 

It seemed like something of an inside joke. Everyone knew England was bad at cooking so the story wasn’t all that shocking. He didn’t laugh, nor understand what was so funny about it. 

But Belarus seemed to think it was and snickered before she stared at him blankly while waiting for a response.

“Well, that is all I had to say to you.” Belarus said, her voice monotone again. She simply turned and walked over to the Nordics, presumably to relay the story again. 

He’d never seen so much mirth in her eyes, or brightness in her smile. Her laugh was beautiful, everything about Belarus was beautiful from her dirty blonde hair down to her black Mary Janes.

He watched her a bit more, she was still at a visible distance. She was still stunning in the dress Russia gave her, the one she’d worn for decades now, the typical….

_Maroon dress?_

That certainly wasn’t right.

  
  


The End of Part 1

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of the series as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hopefully you will come back for part 2!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Criticism welcome.


End file.
